mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.2.80
I. Weekly Free Heroes & New Skins 1.8 Free Heroes:05/25/2018 05:00:00 to 06/01/2018 5:00:00 (Tap the Settings button in the top-right coner of the home screen to check.) Alucard, Karina, Bruno, Chou, Natalia, Sun, Hilda, Diggie 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Rafaela, Kagura, Moskov, Gatotkaca, Hylos, Pharsa 8 Free Heroes: 06/01/2018 05:00:00 to 06/08/2018 5:00:00 (Tap the Setting button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) Bane, Clint, Cyclios, Alpha, Ruby, Irithel, Lapu-lapu, Argus 6 Extra Starlight Member Heores: Fanny, Zhask, Harley, Helcurt, Pharsa, Lesley 8 Free Heroes: 06/08/2018 05:00:00 to 06/15/2018 5:00:00 (Tap the Setting button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) Karina, Franco, Bruno, Lolita, Natalia, Roger, Irithel, Grock 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Yi-Sun Shin, Moskov, Argus, Hilda, Lancelot, Diggie 8 Free Heroes: 06/15/2018 05:00:00 to 06/22/2018 5:00:00 (Tap the Setting button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) Akai, Lolita, Jonhson, Cyclops, Aurora, Karrie, Gatotkaca, Hylos 6 Extra Starlight Members Heroes: Bane, Natalia, Sun, Estes. Vexana, Jawhead 8 Free Heroes: 06/22/2018 05:00:00 to 06/22/2018 5:00:00 (Tap the Setting button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) Fanny, Clint, Hayabusa, Sun, Moskov, Ruby, Lapu-lapu, Diggie 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Minotaur, Chou, Yi-Sun-shin. Karrie, Grock, Pharsa 2. Revamped Sun and Skin Buddha Bundle, Launch Week 30% Diamond Discount, Now available! 3. Revamped Bruno and Skin Elite Bundle, Launch Week 30% Diamond Discount, Now available! 4. Chang'e and Skin Moonstruck Bundle, Launch Week 30% Diamond Discount, Available 05/30/2018 (Server Time) 5. Akai Skin Samuria, Starlight Member Exclusive Permanent Skin. II. Hero Adjustment Fixed a problem where Lesley had a chance to active Ultimate Sniper twice using Tactical Grenade. Aldous Contract: Explosion: Reduced CD to 12/11.5/11/10.5/10/9.5 from 15/14/13/12/11/10 Slightly increased Aldous' HP Regeneration rate. Base HP has been raised to 49 from 45, while HP regeneration has been adjusted to 2.47 from 2.03. Sun Instantaneous Move: Raised base attack to 180/210/240/270/300/330 from 150/180/210/240/270/300 Simian God: Totally revamped this skill. When either Sun, or his doppelgangers, deals damage to enemy targets and lowers physical defense by 8%. Up to 5 stacks. Skin Rockstar: Refined special effects during battle. Martis Players using Martis have been able to quickly achieve skill combos. making him a very difficult enemy to elimiate. We have adjust the attack speed and attack damage of Martis' second skill, Mortal Coil, but strengthened the disabled effect and damage reduction. The target of Martis' skill should be clearer now and players can better counter Martis. We've also adjusted the CD of Martis' first and second skill, Ashura Aura and Mortal Coil, thus reducing the frequency he can activate his skills. Finally, we've adjusted Martis' Ultimate skill, Decimate. Which now has improved handling and hihgher base damage. Ashura Aura:Removed the temporary slow effect. CD raised to 11-8 seconds from 10-7 seconds. Mortal Coil:Reduced the first phase's damage area and speed. Reduced the damage bonus of the first attack's total physical damage from 0.9 to 0.7 Increased the damage taken from 40% to 50% while skill is active, CD has been adjusted to 11 seconds from 10 seconds (at all levels) Decimate: Slightly improved auto-targeting when attacking low-HP enemy targats. Base damage is raised to 650/750/850 from 600/675/750. Resolved an issue where this skill was impacted by physical life steal. Johnson Deadly Pincers: Slightly reduced the flight time of the Pincers Electro Airbag: The generated shield stacks up to 7, adjusted from 8 stacks. Refined skill description. Hanabi Ninjutsu: Petal Barrage: Initial projectile damage adjusted to 50% at max level. Damage decay factor adjusted from 0.85 to 0.75. Mana cost increased by 5 at max level (adjusted from 20-35 to 25-40). Vexana Slightly decreased the movement of puppet monsters. Revised Vexana's origin story Akai Refined attack special effects. Alpha Refined hero and skin special effects Estes Refined hero and skin specials effects. III. Battlefield Adjustment 1.Fixed an issue where buying of Heaven or Truncheon after death would not yield their respective passive effects Battle Field 2.Mayhem Mode: We adjust how fast players can grow their economy and experience. We hope everyone experiences the invigorating fun of Mayhem Mode! We redesigned the following heroes to join Mayhem Mode: Rafaela and Sun 3.Changed the four-kill announcement to maniac from frenzy kill 4. Optimized the location of abnormal status symbols for three wild monsters: Ghost Mage, Giant Mouthed Beast, and Lord. 5.Hi this is Luxcis :P Emblems IV. New Events & Features 1. We have released a football themed recall and spawn animated, called the of the World: a science fiction themed battle announcement, called Crystal, and recall effects for Exclusive skins. After the update, Players can open a special S.A.B.E.R Gallery. You can find the Skin Gallery in the store's featured section, tap to open S.A.B.E.R Squad Gallery. You can share your Gallery on social media to show everyone which S.A.B.E.R. Series skins you have acquired. You can also receive special awards according to how many S.A.B.E.R Skins you have acquired . Please see Mobile-Legends.wikia.com/below for details. A.Collect any 1 S.A.B.E.R Squad skin to earn a S.A.B.E.R Exclusive Recall animation (7 Days) B.Collect any 3 S.A.B.E.R Squad skin to earn an exclusive S.A.B.E.R Squad avatar border. C.Collect any all S.A.B.E.R Squad skin to earn S.A.B.E.R Squad recall animation (Permanent) 2. Request System: Not enough skins? You use Skin Present near the to of the Shop's featured section. Tap to enter the Skin present and you can request skins from your friends. Friends must have been your friend for atleast 7 days and have an account level of 20. Friends will see your request in their in-game mailbox and hopefully gift you a skin. V. System Adjustment 1.Resolved an issue in Prep. where the equipment and its Hero list encountered display errors 2.Improved the aesthetics of "Late Sign-in" button. 3.Improved the aesthetics of in-game notification windows 4.Added a scroll feature when viewing a player's basic info 5.Refined Harley's font display effects 6.Added special lightning effects to heroes and skin display displays for improved aesthetic quality 7.Optimized the home screen's loading speed. 21. Added Moonton EULA and Privacy Policy Mobile Legends: Bang Bang Category:Patch Notes